The Problems in a Relationship
by Tamely
Summary: Juvia is a Transfer Student, She changes School from Russia to Japan. She found new friends like Erza and Lucy and then she also meet the first time with her beloved one, Gray Fullbuster. The Story begins on a normal Classday, but its not a normal Day.. its a especially day for Gray and for Juvia. If you like Gruvia, then Read it please ;DD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction in English. My first language ist German /Spanish but here there are more people write English and read English, so i try it to. If you don`t understand something, you can Ask me

To the Fanfiction: Ist a Gruvia Story and only a Gruvia. If you hope to see Some Nalu or Gale you `re wrong here. Maybe hints of them, but not more then Friendship. The First chapter is a typical Shoujo Scene.. i hope you enjoy it.. XD if not.. its okay for me too :P

**Juvias Point of view:**

Juvia has been going on to Study since a month ago. She is from another Country, from Russia.  
Two Months ago the teachers ask their Students to go to other schools, in other Countries, like a Transfer Student.

Juvia did not want to go, no one from her class want to go, so the Teachers pick some Students to force them to go. Yes it's a bit strange, they can`t force her to go, but at the other side, other countries have better Schools conditions than their home country.

The Goal was: Japan.

At the beginning she feels uncomfortable. But not because the Japanese are mean to her. She was just too shy. The first 2 weeks she was sitting alone in a corner, only to watch the other peoples.

But a time has passed, she founds friends and they sit next to her in a table in the Cafeteria, chatting to each other. One Red hair Girl, her name is Erza Scarlet, her first impression? A self-conscious, beautiful and strong woman, In the beginning, perhaps frightening, but she was really okay. To the left siting next to Juvia was a blonde Girl. Her Name was Lucy Heartfilia. You know the typical American Cheerleader girls? Well Lucy was the best example. She has a really really really nice body. Wonderful curves, Big boobs, Nice Hair and her skin was like a Baby, pure and innocent. But they only looked so innocent….

„Lucy, I heard you were on a date, last Night?" The redhead looked at her friend knowing, smiling.

« These are only rumours, don't believe everything you hear…. By the way… » the Blonde one chanced the topic, and for Juvias enviousness, she was the next topic.

« What is about the Black Haired guy? » Lucy grin at the blue Haired Women, Juvia could not prevent she turned red.

« Juvia… dont know what you mean Lucy-chan.. » answered the Women to her friend.

« Oh Come on Juvia ! You blush like a little girl, if he says a word to you, and every time you have this Crazy Dreams, mumble something weird… » Erza laughed and Juvia blushes more than ever.

« Juvia…don`t do this things! Really i don`t Know what you two means! Really! » She was so a clumsy liar.

« Well… then it makes sure nothing when we invite him to the table?" the Red Hair grin. „Hey Fullbuster! Come here!"

Juvia turned her head to the Scarlet:" No! Hold on, please! » she mumbled it shyly.

But it was to late. The Raven haired boy walks to the 3 Women. Erza and Lucy laughed a bit and they stood up. Juvia totally confused and overwhelmed looked at her two Friends.

„We need to go! Juvia, we see you later!" Lucy winked and Erza put a hand on shoulders Grays.  
„Don`t make a Bullshit, she is innocent like a flower » Erza wispered to the confused man, but juvia heard that too and her breathing became heavier.

Erza and Lucy walked away and Juvia could only think of one: What kind of Friends are They?!

She can`t speak with Gray! She can`t even see in his wonderful face. Oh he looks Adorable, especially when he smiles. He is a bit repellent, but Juvia was really in love with him. Since he saw him at the first time. The only problem was he was very popular for Juvia he looked unattainable. What Juvia never noticed.. she was very popular for the Guys too. But she never noticed it, because she doesn`t care about it.

**Gray`s Point of view :  
**  
Gray sat down beside her. « They are a bit.. Strange, or I'm the only one, who thinks so ?" He leaned back in his chair backwards put an arm around her chair.

Juvia only mumbles a:" Hellou Gray-sama.." she was red in her face. Gray knew no shame, and also asked for immediately. « Do you feel sick? You are red.."

The other hand the free hand he placed on her forehead as if to measure their temperature. Juvia wincing. He took his hand back from her. „Uhhmm… Sorry.."

Juvia stood up, as if it had been bitten by a mosquito. Gray looks at her Confused.

„Juvia has to go! Sorry Gray-sama, see ya!" Gray he could not even answer, because Juvia ran away already.

He Sweatdroped. He stood up as well, Gray noticed the gaze of the other Guys, they saw behind Juvia. He don`t have a right, but he got Jealous.

The Black Haired Man walks out oft he cafeteria. Juvia was not his girlfriend, but to say she don`t look really hot, would be a lie, but every time he was with her alone, she acts so crazy, like she don't want to be alone with him. He sighed.

He visits the same class as Erza, Lucy and Juvia. The time is not passed away and the male was really boring. The Teacher was speaking about Math.. „Gray Fullbuster, would you show us the solution?" The Black haired Guy raised his glance, to face the Teacher. Ups… he hadn`t been listening…"Uhm…" the teacher did not seem to find his answer ghost erich.

„The Solution is A+B= A²" a familiar voice saves him from the anger of the teacher. The Teacher sighed.

« Juvia. I have not asked you » but the teacher went back to the black panel. (ohh i don`t know the Name XD!?)

Gray turned the look to Juvia and gave her a little smile.  
**  
Juvias Point of view:**

When she was in the classroom, Erza and Lucy overwhelmed Juvia with Questions.

„And? Does he kiss you?"

„How was it?"

„I know it! Juvia is not as innocent as she looks »

Juvia blushes. « Stop it ! Please! » sie mumbled and get embarrassed. « Why did you let Juvia alone? It was so embarrassed! Gray-sama will think Juvia is Crazy! »

Erza and Lucy looked at each other briefly.

« Oh Come on.. don`t take that so seriously, we only want, you end together.. » Erza say it with a grin.

„Yes.. and it's certainly not as bad as you think.."

Juvia calmed down a little:" That does not excuse that you've left me alone.. » she whispered.

A bit later the teacher came into the room. The students sit at their places. Erza and Lucy have a sit next to each other.. well and Juvia..?

„Oh Juvia, you looks Fantastic… i like your Wavy Hair is like the Ocean…" he continued, but Juvia not listening. The White Haired man next to her was a good looking Guy, but her eyes only watched Gray. He looks so adorable and the Blue haired woman was all over red in her face, she has one of her Daydreaming's.

„Juvia.. please listen, i would love it if you say yes for a date with me!" Juvias daydream was interrupted and she looks to the withe haired guy. « Uhm… Lyon.. i… uhm… » His direct style overwhelmed Juvia. He was a nice Guy.. but.. She only likes Gray..

„Gray Fullbuster, would you show us the solution?" Juvia looks at the Teacher, as well Lyon, luckily. He don`t want a answer just right here..

The Fullbuster probably don`t knew the answer. Juvia was quiet, but she wanted to help him. She spoke of the responding more quickly than she had thought. The Teacher was not thrilled, but he let go of Gray. The Raven hair Guy gave her a smile and Juvia felt like in heaven.

Two Hours later the School has ended and only Lyon, Juvia, Erza and Gray were still in the classroom.

"And Juvia? Would you like to go on a date with me?" Lyon gave her a sweet smile and she blushes lightly.

"Well.. i`m…i.." she couldn`t answer, it was so embarrassing!

"Juvia, you can go with him, you don`t need to see it, like a date… only have fun.." the red haired Beauty winked at her. Always this ambiguity!

"Juvia don`t like to have SUCH fun, Erza-san!" Lyon was listened to the two, but not only him, Gray too.

The black haired Guy walked to the three. "Let Juvia in peace, she don`t want to go to a date with a bastard like you"

"What did you say?" the withe Haired boy raised his clenched fist. "Do you need Problems?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "No. Juvia has something to do.. this evening.. and she don`t have time for you, okay? Go away and go gather flowers.. or whatever.." Lyon looked to Gray with a evil look. His gaze turned to his beloved one.

"Is that true Juvia?" The Blue haired women, looked confused to Gray and then to Lyon. She don`t want to Lie to Lyon… but she also don`t want it so badly.. to go on a date with him.

"She have something to do with me.." Erza folded his arms across her chest and grinned.

"Oh… okay.. Juvia when you are busy, then you can tell me, I don`t get mad.." He smiled. "Maybe tomorrow! I`m going now, I see you Juvia. I Text you at the evening!" Lyon walks away. Juvia thinks he was a nice Guy, a really nice Guy, but he was also really affectionate and the fact and the fact that Lyon had her cell phone number, well thank you to Lucy and Erza. When she came here, he was the first the interest had been shown to her and so did her girlfriends marry off the two. But Gray was here now and they do not seem to be sure who was more better for her. She knows! Only Gray! Only Gray.. she sighed.

"What a idiot…" Gray looked behind Lyon. He turned his Face to Juvia and Erza. "I think you don`t really have anything to do, today?" It was a question and a statement as well.

Erza raised her eyebrow. "Why do you ask? Do you need our Innocent Friend for you?" she asked with a smirk.

Juvia blushes and waves with her arms. "Erza, stop it! Don`t say that about Juvia!" she was very embarrassed. She was her with one of her best friends and Gray, too and Erza always makes such allusions! Gray even think she was a virgin, or something like that! .. well its true, she was the last virgin in her group, but she don`t need to tell to everyone! Especially to Gray! He would think she had no experience and abandon her! Or something like that!

Gray grinned at Erza, he found her kind of amusing. "Well, yes, not to do Smutty things. I only would ask her to study with me Math. "It seems that she has much more under control than I"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Not only a bit, she is a genius, but don`t dare you to embarrassed her.." the red hair women turned to Juvia. "Well okay.. she gets embarrassed by anything you do.. Then don`t bring her to late back, okay?" she grinned and leaves the Classroom as well.

"Its okay for you? At 8 o clock, at my house?" he raised a eyebrow, she was so silent. Had he said something wrong? "Juvia?"

The Blue Haired women only nodded. "But Juvia don`t know.. where you live.." the Black haired Guy laughed a bit and her Heart skips a beat. He was so adorable when he laughs. "Give me your Number and then I can text you after school.."

Juvia looked at him Confused. "Its after school and why don`t you tell me now?"

The Black haired Guy Sighed. "Well, because I need your Phone Number?"

After those Words Juvia blushes like a little Child. She write a Number on a paper and gave it to Gray he looked at it. "Thanks, See you in the evening, Juvia, don't forget your Study books.." he smiled innocently, that Daydreaming girl can forget everything..

Juvia`s Point of view:

Now it was 19.15 Pm. Juvia was in a bus. Her Phone gave a ring and Juvia took her phone out of her pocket, she doesn't know the number, maybe Gray? Only thinking of him brought her to sweat, he was so sexy and so cool.

"Hi Juvia, My address is ice avenue 14, if you don`t find it, give me a call, Gray" A Text messaging from Gray? Now.. she can die Happily.

Another time passed an Juvia was in front of Gray`s House, she had not attracted special. Gray she wanted to impress, but not necessarily only with her body. The Blue Haired women wore a jeans, a tight jeans and a big Shirt. Yes its not really a Ladylike clothing, but she don't want to wear a skirt or a shirt with a large cutout. Her friends tell her always that she has the body for those clothes, but she don`t like to wear scarce clothing.

The shy woman walks towards the door and she wondered whether she should knock or not. It was to early, it was 19.30 pm, she was a half hour too early.

After a few seconds, she knocked. No one came to open the door at the first sight. Juvia was a bit confused, Gray was not at home?

The door opened. Juvia looks at the person in the door, her face turned red as a tomato.

"Oh, Juvia, you are already here?" Gray asked surprised.

Juvia don`t give him a answer, she was too distracted to his naked quest. His chest was bare, and his muscles were wet. She was near to lose her consciousness! He only wear a towel on his hips, his Hair was also wet, he looks like a god! Like an Adonys! He is a God! Yes she always has knew! Juvia just only would like to touch him. She was wondering. How his naked chest feeling under her bare fingers? Or with her bare Body too? Her head becomes redder and redder. Her Brain is going to collapse by so much sexiness!

"Juvia?" The Black haired Guy waves with one of his hands in front of her Face. "Are you okay? I said that I'm not finished, im Sorry you see my like this.." Juvia`s heiss winked once and winked twice.

"No! Its okay.. Juvia is Sorry to be here so early…I can go and come in a half hour back!" the Women turned around and wanted to run away, so much sexiness was no god for her innocents! He was a danger to her! She was so keen on him! Ohh she wanted to touch him so badly!

Gray grabbed her arm. "Don`t be Silly… come in, in 5 Minutes im ready.." He pulls her in the house.

**Grays Point of view:  
**  
The Black haired Guy went to the bathroom. He took his Towel off and pulled on something. For Gray its not a big deal that Juvia had seen him half naked. He was very self-conscious, he don`t blame himself to show what he has. Well, Juvia was a bit embarrassed, but he liked it.

After he was done he walks out of the Bathroom. He went to his Bedroom, he open the door and a blue haired women was waiting on the bed for him. If they don`t where hear only to learn, he would have been quite happy. But Juvia was here to study with him, not to make some smutty things.

He walks to a desk, in front of them were two chairs. He sat down on one and looked back to Juvia. "Come here, Juvia.." he don`t like the idea to study at the bed, his thoughts would drift out. The blue haired women slightly blush and she walked to Gray. She set next to him, to the Chair and she took out her books.

"With what do you want to start Gray-sama?" she asked him innocently. Oh god, not such a Question. His Answers will be: With you.

"Uhm… I don`t know.. .. the topic from today? I haven`t really listening.. " Juvia giggles a lit and he smiles a bit too.

The women opened a Book, She began to explain to him how he arrived at the solution, but Gray only looked at her face as she spokes. Her Lips was so inviting . He knew that a lot of men chasing her, not a big wonder, she was really nice, she has a really nice body and a innocent Character. Anyway many men were behind her virginity ago, he don`t like the thought, but he couldn`t make them stop thinking about those things.

At the other side he was thinking pervert things to! Juvia affected him also! He can`t resist with such a cute Women next to him but It must! He can`t doing anything to her…

"Do you understand Gray-sama? Or are Juvia to quickly?" Gray sweatdropped and smiles like a detected perverse.

"Sorry I still don`t Understand " he hope she don`t noticed it.

She smiles at him and shook her head. "It`s Okay Juvia will Explain it more slower.." good.. she suspected nothing. She lends a bit more to him, to explain him a math problem. Juvia don`t realize that with that movement she boobs Gray. He noticed it immediately. Oh GOD! No! Juvia was speaking of math and her Quest was rubbing at Gray`s Abs. He blushes lightly his self-mastery was walking down the creek. Her soft boobs are rubbing his Arm and he wanted to pull the arm back but the touch of her boobs was to nice.. How they felt when he touched it?

Tbc.

Puh I hope you like it!  
The boob scene was a bit like the Ova 4 but I couldn`t resist, and yes this fanfiction is a bit naughty.. but I hope you like it XD  
In this Fanfiction also appear lemon, if you don`t like it.. well don`t read my Fanfiction  
I hope my English is not too bad, I'm sorry^^

To the Fanfiction: Gruvia will happen soon, I will bring them together quickly and write about the problems in their relationship! :D  
Reviews please and see ya at the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I`m glad for the Feedbacks and also that you understand my English! xD  
For me its not that easy and for a chapter I need to have more time.. so excuse me for the wait, I was first trying to update every week, but next to work it's a bit difficult.  
I hope you enjoy the new Chapter :D  
-

_**Juvia`s Point of view:**_

At the beginning she was a bit nervous to come to Gray`s Place. For all others it was clearly to see that she likes the Black haired one, but she knows that the Black haired Prince need her helps and that makes her more seriously. Juvia was sitting on the bed, while Gray was in the bathroom to put some clothes on. She had to suppress the urge to follow him and watch him while he dress up. Juvia wasn`t a pervert, but she was deeply in love with the guy, her fantasies made themselves constantly. Oh god! Gray looks half naked like a God, he was so good looking and his character was so strong and protect of. Every time the Boy was around her she feels more comfortable. For her it would have been a problem if he was always with her.

The door opened and her beloved one came in to the room. He was looking to her, but he don`t walk to her. He walked to a Table in the corner of the room, Juvia was following him with her eyes.

He turned his head to her. "Come here.." with that words he pointed to the Chair next to him, only if he speaks, he makes Juvia nervous, his voice was too sexy for this world. Juvia in her mind she sighed, she adored him so much, so much that she was afraid to lose the awareness. The Blue haired women went to the table and sit next to Gray.

Juvia began to talk but for some reason she has the feeling the boy next to her, not listening to her. Her mind only says one thing: He watched you… and he doesn`t have any interest in the mathematic in front of you! A little blush appeared on her cheeks. Her thoughts went haywire! She asked him nevertheless. But his answer was a bit confused, but Juvia was a bit naïve and only smiles a little and she started all over again. The water mage not realizing that she pressed her breasts against his arm, she was too focused to the math in front of them.

"Juvia Please.. don`t do such things.." the black haired guy muttered through his pressed lips. Juvia doesn`t know what to say and only looked at him confused.

"What.. do you mean.. Gray-sama?" she asked him.

"Don`t come so near… go away.." he squeezed it out, it sounded a little harder than he wanted to express it.

Juvia instantly stiffened and flinched visibly. The blue haired women stood up. " Juvia is Sorry, she didn`t want annoy you.." her voice sounded sad. She didn`t know what she had done wrong, but his choice of words was clearly. She wanted to go in the direction of door, but Gray grabbed her Arm and she turned her head to him. The black haired guy stood up as well. With a powerful movement, she found herself back on the table. Her back was placed on the books and the arms of the black haired guy were next to her hips on the table. She blushes furiously. "Please Gray-sama.. Juvia don`t want to bot.."

"Be quiet, don`t speak.." he ordered her, his eyes catches hers and she was unsure she saw another feeling of annoying… no he wasn`t annoyed.

"But.." she tries another time to speak, but Gray only put a finger on her lips.

"You should stay away, you make me crazy… and really horny.." He leaned toward her and whispered softly in her ear. She only looked at him like he was a ghost.

"Wh..at?" she only stuttered.

He smiles a bit and raised his eyebrows. "You have heard it, I don`t repeat myself and now.. be quiet…" She was completely surprised by his next act. He put his Hand on her hips, one was one her tight, the other one wandered over her belly and than stroked her there. "You make me think about bad things to.." Juvia shivered. What was going on here?

"Gray-sama.. please… Juvia doesn`t understand.." she mumbled slightly, his touch was very irritating, not that she doesn`t like it, but it was awkward! Gray didn`t answer to her statement. He looked deep into her eyes and it makes her only feel more nervous. The Black haired guy leaned more downward, began to kiss her neck, softly and with passion. Juvia stifled a gasp. She was completely overwhelmed, she was totally in love with him, but for her all went too fast. Above all, she didn`t intend to have sex with someone, which she didn`t know what he felt for her. Juvia was naïve but not that kind of girl.

"Gray-sama.. Please.." it was hard for her to think clearly, his passionate kisses makes her want more, again she got no answer. He raised his hand to her blouse buttons, just to open one after the other. Juvia blushed even harder and the impulse to cover her selves was big. She wrapped her arms around her body.

"Don`t… "Gray pulled her arms softly away from her chest, he looked at her friendly and with much emotion. Juvias heart stopped for a moment. She couldn`t resist him. He was her prince. and it hadn`t just come so far that they had sex or not?

Her blouse was open and he could see her blue bra, she didn`t have the self-confidence to be able to say she was proud of her body. In fact she doesn`t like it. The black haired man put his hands on her shoulders to remove her blouse, but the blue haired women grabbed both of his arms. He looked at her, she looked away ashamed and Gray for one time understand what is going on. He leans toward her and he pull her in a hug, Juvia was very overwhelmed.

"Don`t Blame yourself, you looks good.." it wasn`t a big compliment, but it was enough to give her more self-confidence. She enjoyed his hug and closed her eyes, he smelled so good… the blouse hung in her elbows. He hadn`t taken off her blouse but he could still see her bare skin and her bra. He leaned back and with a quick movement, he took off his shirt. Juvia could look at his bare chest, no wonder he had so many fangirls. His bare chest was muscular and he had a nice six-pack by the way. Oh God… he was to sexy and even for her the things moved to fast, she couldn`t resist. The blue haired women put her hand on his bare chest, his chest was warm and he makes her feel dizzy. with a small shy movement, she drove over his muscular chest.

Gray seemed to notice, her touch and solved the hug, only to face Juvia again. A little smile was on his face.

"Yes, tell me that you don`t want it and yet you touch me? You are weird.." He didn`t say it to hurt her, but it was a fact.

She winced visibly , why? Why he said that? She knew it was true, but he had to say so directly? She just wanted to move the hands back. Gray grabbed her hand and placed her palm on his chest, over his heart. He only looks at her and his free hand touched her cheeks. Their faces were getting closer and Juvia felt her cheeks get hot. Oh god! He wanted to kiss her! She felt like she was just blacked out…. but unconsciously she leaned slightly forward order as soon as possible to touch his lips. He was a few centimeters away from her lips…..

_**Grays Point of view:  
**_  
The door was opened. Neither of them had heard the knock …

"YO!Gray! I`m Back.. and.." the man in the door was silent as he saw the bare back Grays and in front of the black haired guy a wonderful blue haired maid – half naked, but enough to say, WOW!- Gray turned his head to the orange haired guy with the glasses. His glare was deadly. "You Asshole, go out of my room! You can`t clock or what?" Gray was very very angry, his best Friend and flat mate Loke had ruined the whole moment.

Of course he noticed the look he gave to Juvia and he realizes that she was half naked and Loke stared at her. Without saying anything, he pressed her to his chest, so he could see only his back. Juvia was redder than a tomato.. the whole Moment was a bit embarrassing, even for him too.

"I knocked.. but you didn`t answer.. and now I also know why.." he grinned and raised his eyebrows. "I hope you used condoms.." after this comment Juvia mumbled something in to his chest, I doesn`t understand it but he thought to her something like: "Juvia is embarrassed.." Gray instinctively pressed her closer to him, as if he was scared Loki could see even more, one sigh left the mouth of the blue-haired but the black haired guy had other problems.. and another was on the way.

"Can. You. Go. Out. Now?" he asked the guy with the glasses directly and a bit angry, It didn`t matter that he was half-naked – it was normal by the way – but he didn`t like the fact that Loki could see so Juvia. "Well yes I can go.. but I knocked because someone is there for her .." He pointed to the blue haired women in the arms of the Fullbuster. She looked slightly over the shoulders of Gray. Confused.

Steps were heard. "Hey! Freak! I have asked you, where the hell is Juvia?" a black haired man walked in the room and Gray doesn`t know who he was. His red eyes met his, than his eyes met the women in his arms. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" The red eye man walked toward Gray and pushed him away, only a light shriek was heard. "Gajeel-kun, he didn`t do anything!" but the long haired man only grabbed her blouse and her back over her shoulders. Gray meanwhile still didn`t know what this guy wanted. " I don`t know who you are, but don`t touch her!" it looked as if they knew each other but that did not interest him, no one had the right to touch her.

Gajeel turned his head to Gray, before he put the blue-haired on the floor. "She lives HERE with me okay and as long as she is here in Japan, I protect her from something like you!" he grabbed the irritated women, next to him and walks with her to the door. Juvia only looked at him. She mumbled something:" I`m so-rry.. Gray-sama.." and with that, the women and the man left the apartment.

He exhaled heavily, grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He noticed the look of his flat mate. "What?" Gray hadn`t really nervous for him. Loke only raised his arms. "Nothing… its just.. you are not the type for something like this.." he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" the black haired guy asked.

"You`re not a womanizer. Womens aren`t interesting for you.. and I catch you doint such THINGS.. with a cute Girl.. it's a traumatic moment for me.." he grinned ".. one thing I have to leave you, you've got a good taste… she has a Really nice Boobs.. and her Face.. like an ang.." he was interrupted, Gray gave him a hefty shove and threw him out of his room.

It was really depressing. Loke was right. Gray wasn`t a womanizer, but the wonderful blue haired women was enchanted him… she hadn`t been long at his school. They didn't talk much and the only reason they are always engaged in conversation was, they have the same friends. Fuck! He didn`t know what he was thinking, maybe.. it was the hormones?  
_

**At the next Day:  
**  
_**Juvias Point of view:**_

Yesterday was a turbulent day. At their home (Gajeel and Juvias), the man was still angry. Juvia was sitting in the classroom and thought about the conservation.

_Flashback:_

"_Juvia, what were you thinking? You don`t know the Guy! You send me a message that you study with him! And what know?_ _I wouldn`t have come, you two had sex! You would have been just one of many! This man is only a womanizer! Keep distance between you and him, okay?"_

He was angry, really angry. Juvia was quiet. "But.." Gajeel interrupted her. "No buts! You live her with me and I don`t want you to be the joke of the school!" Juvia blinked confused. What was he talking about?

Gajeel sighed. "You don`t know what the guys tell all about you .." Juvia didn`t know what he meant. The black haired man looked away. "I don`t want to tell you details. Anyone who talks bad about you I beat them… but I heard that a few guys make a bet, whoever you first get into bed.." he looked still mad. Juvias throat felt dry…

_a lump formed in her throat. She looked really disappointed and hurt. The only question in her mind was: Why? Why make a bet for her body? She was not a thing.. or a girl they can play with. Gajeel gave her not one moment to ponder._

"That's why I ask you to keep away from him..".. and so the conservation end.

_Flashback end_

Juvia knew Gray wouldn`t do a such thing, right? But Gray don`t know anything about her.. why he wanted her so badly? she need him.. she wanted him too, she was so in love with him.. but she don`t want to be one of many.. and he was a good looking guy. She didn`t know what she should think.

She looked shyly to Gray, he spoke not a word to her… only a good morning. She rested her arm on the table and rested her head on her palm. It was her fault that he was pissed. Gajeel was a bit.. overprotective, they would not have gone so far. Yes she was a bit Naïve.

The school lesson was done. The next one was a sport lesson and so she went with Erza and Lucy in the direction of the gym. In the dressing room they began to undress.

"Juvia… by the way, how was it yesterday?"Erza looked to the Blue haired women, she stopped her movement and looked to her embarrassed.

"It…was..ok-ay.." she blushed and the two women blinked irritated.

"Something happened Erza.."

"I know.. she blushes.. than Gray has anything to do with…"

"Yes, maybe…Oh god! Do you think they do IT?"

Her two friends The two women turned their backs on Juvia, meanwhile they speak with each other.

"HEY! Juvia is still here!"

A few minutes after they had come into the gym, the lesson began. The class had to be grouped into pairs. Erza and Lucy a couple and Juvia wanted to ask Gray. Perhaps she was able to talk to him? And apologize?

Before she could ask, she was interrupted.

"Juvia-chan! I want you to be me partner!" Lyon grabbed her hand. "I would be happy.." Juvia looked overwhelmed. "Uhm…" was the only thing she say. Please NO! was the only thing she thought. She looked at Gray but he didn`t look to her, he was already in a team with Loke.. his flat mate. The blue haired women nodded. It was only for one hour.. or not?

They had to cross an obstacle course and for Juvia it was not funny! No! every time she need to go over a obstacle, Lyon touch her. "Please stop touching Juvia…" she only says to him.

Lyon smiles like a little idiot (I love him but he need to looks so XD). "I only want you save Juvia-chan.." he looked hat her with hearts in his eyes, while he held her waist to help her over a obstacle.

_**Grays Point of view:**_

He wasn't mad with Juvia, but he don`t know what to say.. after yesterday.

In the gym he looked to her as she came in. She wore the same uniform like the other women, but he only have eyes for her. (Something like a swimm suit you know^^ XD _) Her bare legs make him feel hot and he looked away, he don`t need to see such things! He only makes him thing idiotic! Really really idiotic!

Gray also heard the couple they should form. He tried not look at Juvia, it would be a bad idea to form a team with her, after yesterday. He team up with Loke and the sport lesson began.

He don`t wanted it, but kept looking at Lyon and Juvia. This asshole! That bastard, how he could dare to touch her? It was clearly to see that he only wanted to touch her. He didn`t just want her help on the obstacles… If looks could kill, Lyon would have died countless times.

"Are you jealous? This turned really interesting.." Gray only gave him a punch.

"I`m not Jealous, you idiot!" Loke only laughed a little.

The whole lesson, Lyon took advantage of every situation to touch his Juvia! He was really angry and he need to punch Lyon to the wall!

After the lesson they had to clean up the gym. "Juvia i`m waiting for you, okay.. we can eat something together?" it was more a statement than an question. The blue haired women looked at him and sweat dropped. Most of the students were already gone.

The Fullbuster grabbed a mat and pulled her in the direction of equipment room. Not a second later the matte was easier. He looked irritated back and found the blue haired women help him. She only smile at him shyly and was quiet.

The two took the mat in the equipment room, Gray was quiet too and didn`t say nothing. He turned around to leave the room but someone closed the door from outside. He rattled the doorknob. "What the hell?"

He couldn`t know that Erza and Lucy had imprisoned the two. The two girls walked away. The rest was in Juvias hands.

"Hey! Let us out!" Gray banged on the door.

Juvia only looked at him, she sat on a mat. It looked as if they would not come out of here as fast. Gray calmed down after a while. He was still at the same position as before.

"Gray-sama….. are you mad at Juvia?" she asked really quietly.

Gray turned the view to her and sweatdropped. She was about to cry. "OI! Why do you think this bullshit?" she gave him no answer, only looked at the floor. He walked to her and sat down beside her.

She still said nothing. "It`s about yesterday, or not?" Her head turned red, he smirked a bit. Juvia looked up at him. "Yes…. Juvia is so sorry….. she don`t want Gray-sama to be disappointed! Or angry! Or anything! Im so sorry.. I can understand if Gray-sama is angry! Really! …" she was interrupted by the man next to her. He pushed her on the mat. His arms were next to her head and her legs were among his.

"Be quiet…. You`ve done nothing wrong…" Juvia seems to turn redder than before. Probably because of their position. He lend down to her. "I want you to become mine" .

_  
I hope you like it! Sorry for the grammatical failures.. and thanks for the favos and reviews again! it motivates me to write more ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! :DD  
Yeahh do you feel the Christmas feeling too?  
Thanks a lot for your Feedbacks! I`m really Glad, I never thought that this one would call a masterpiece? Hehe Thank you! :D it's a really nice Compliment *blush* :DD I'm so happy.  
The Next chapter wasn`t planned in this Way… but its Christmas time now and I added a Christmas story in this chapter.. a romantic and a bit pervy one.. but I hope you like it nevertheless :D  
Enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Juvias Point of View:****  
****  
**The blue-haired was redder than red, her crush was above her and she was nervous. His words were repeated in her mind, He wanted her to become his?! What was the meaning of his words?

Gray leaned back to top. "You don`t give me a statement?"

"Ühm…Juvia.. I.. we.." she stammered.

Gray smirked and raised a eyebrow. "You are really shy, eh?" he stood up again to keep a bit distance between the both. Juvia was relieved, not that she don`t wanted his presence nearby her, but she turned to a nervous wreck, when he was near.

"Juvia wants to become yours, too…" she whispers softly. It looked as if she didn`t dare to speak louder, because Gray could it her. He moved his upper body down, his hands were in his pocket. Their faces, they were very close to each other.

"What did you say? I can`t hear you.."

Juvia flushed harder, why? Why he wanted her to say it loud? She was really ashamed ..and it was embarrassing too. The blue-haired was quiet and didn`t say anything. From Gray only came a sigh. He turned around and walked to the door. For Juvia it looked like Gray was annoyed. The Girl sat up and stood up really fast. "Juvia said, she wanted to become yours, too!" She said it a bit louder and Gray turned around again.

With a fast movement, he was next to Juvia and she blinked. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her body to his. Her Heart skipped a beat, her face was pressed against his chest, his smell was amazing and she closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"Was it so hard?" The black haired Guy asked. Juvia could clearly hear it in his voice, that he was amused. Juvia shook her head and looked up at him. Gray slightly bent down to her.

The Blue haired beauty was sure he wanted to kiss her! Her heart knocked hard against her chest, she was nervous, not only because the one who would kiss her was Gray. No, it was her first kiss. What if she was doing something wrong? She was happy and afraid in the same time and that… for nothing.

Gray only kissed her forehead and a little smile was on his face. "Today at the evening, we have a small Christmas event, not a big deal only Loke, a friend of him and I." He shrugged his shoulders with uncertain. Yes, maybe they are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend (He means.. the worlds she would become hers.. for him it's a "Yes" to the Question "Would you be my Girlfriend?" XD), but he don`t wanted to overwhelmed her.

Juvia only looked at him and smiles like a bloomed sunflower. She nodded. "I would love it, Gray-sama, really." She only hoped that Gajeel don`t noticed it. The two didn`t want to celebrate, well Juvia of course she would, but Gajeel didn't like Christmas very much. The bluenette only be away for a few hours. The fact that her flatmate have warned her about Gray and other mans, she completely ignored it.

* * *

**Grays Point of View:****  
****  
**After a few minutes later Juvia and Gray could leave the room, because the physical education teacher opens the room with the key.

Gray walked relaxed out of the room, one hand in his pocket, the other hand he was holding the hand of Juvia and pulled her out of the room.

The teacher only looked irritated to the two. "What the hell have you doing in there?"

"Nothing" was the answer from the black haired one.

"Nothing? I don`t think so. If I find a mess, you two would clean it!" It was a bit ambiguous, and Gray consisted a laughter back. What was he thinking what they were doing there? Sex? A sadomaso show? An orgy? He only shook his head and walked away, while the teacher still was talking to the two and not noticed they were gone.

While they walked together Gray let go of her hand and turned his Head to her. She was red, really read with a bit pale skin and he was a bit worried. "Uhm.. are you okay?" Gray has already forgotten what the teacher had accused and that's why he don`t understand why Juvia blushed.

Juvia only muttered something and Gray looked at her confused. In the next moment she turned her head to the other side and she was holding her cheeks. What the hell was going on with her? She was really a bit crazy, but for some reason he liked the crazy attitude from her.

The two teenagers went back to the classroom, the teacher asked the two where they were, and with a little excuse they sited down. The Black Haired man only looked ahead. Yeah, now he had a girlfriend, but for him it wasn`t necessary that everyone noticed this. For his own sake, he was thinking on Gajeel.

It was the twenty-third of December and the school ended at the lunchtime. Before he went home he turned his head to Juvia, - she had a seat later- and winked. The blue-haired women looked at him, a little blush was on her face, same as always. Lyon next to her only looked from the women to the black haired guy, used to go out of the classroom. Everyone who had seen Gray`s interaction, was confused. I never flirt with some one! Never! And even if, it was just a wink. The silver haired guy was boiling inside.

* * *

**Juvias point of View:**

The girl went home and never in her entry live was she happy as now. Have she understand it well? Gray Fullbuster was her boyfriend? She squealed and opened the door to Gajeel and her apartment.

"I'm Home!" now even a sec and the long haired man were standing in front of her. She gulped. What was going on? He couldn`t have known what had happened at school today! She instinctively went back a few steps, she was afraid Gajeel could be angry.

"Hey! You don`t need to go back!" He raised a hand, his face turned to another side, so he don`t faced Juvia. "I was thinking.. well.. I have something for you.." Juvia was confused, she looked to his hand and over his palm was a little gift. She was quiet and the black haired seems to be nervous and pressed it into her hand. "If you don`t need it, than throw it away, or whatever!" he crossed his arms and walked away, too fast for Gajeel, he only wanted to go away from this embarrassing moment.

Juvia followed him with her eyes until he disappeared around a corner and she was alone. She walked to her room and sat down to her bed. A little letter was on the gift and she opened it slowly. It was not really Gajeels type to make her a gift.

_Hi you little gloomy girl.__  
you know I'm not good at things like this, but I know you like Christmas and only because I don`t you don`t need to cancel a celebration and that's why I have bought something for you.__  
Happy Merry Christmas.__  
Btw: don`t dare you to go on a party tonight!__  
__  
_Juvia giggled, it was just too sweet from Gajeel. She opened the small gift and found a little box. In the box was a hairgrip, a silver hairgrip looked like a drop. The Blue haired was so really thrilled. Who would have thought that Gajeel could be so sensitive? Since she was her in Japan, Gajeel was like a big brother for her, he was always there, protected her and he was just himself. He don`t looked at her like a toy, or a stupid girl, he only saw herself and not even her body. It was not natural, the best examples for the other side were on her school.

Soon it was evening and she changed her clothes. Now she was going to Gray`s place, this time as his girlfriend, she felt a bit unwell, but only because she doesn't know what was coming.

Another while later she was in front of the door, in front of Gray`s and Loke`s Apartment. She rang. In the apartment she was heard voices. "Your Asshole!" "Idiot!" "go to Hell!" "Shut up and go to the door!" "Shut up yourself, Bastard!" Juvia sweat dropped. Was she in the right place? The door opened. Yes, she was in the right place. Juvia looked at the awesome man. "Hello Gray-sama"

The Black haired man don`t said nothing. Only pulled her in the apartment, Juvia was irritated but didn`t say a thing. Gray hugged her and pulled her whole body to his. "Was starting to think you were not coming.." he whispered with a peculiar sound in her ear. Juvia flushed and put her arms around him. She hid her head in his shoulder. Closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Ou! OU! I think we need to leave the two alone!" Juvia wincing, Loke was behind Gray, with another girl. Gray dissolved from her and looked at his flat mate.

"Mind your own stuff!"

"It is embarrassing to you?"

"Shut up!"

"oh my god you like it actually!"

Juvia was overwhelmed, what was going on? They wouldn`t fight, they were friends!

"SILENCE!" all three turned their heads to the women, next to Loke. "We are here to celebrate and not for fighting!"

Juvia was really impressed of her. She was pretty confident.

"Tz…not because of you I quit fighting, you know?" Gray looked seriously to the women and she only nodded. Her eyes met Juvias and she smiled. The blue-haired women smiled shy back. She always had problems to close friendships. She was to shy and doesn't speak very much.

The four ate together and after the meal they sat down at the couch. Well, Loke and the other women ( I don`t like OC`s, please don`t care about her XD) sat on the couch. Gray and Juvia were sitting on a few pillars in front of the couch, next to each other. Gray only looked ahead. Juvia couldn't because Loke and the women behind their, started to kiss each other, not only a little, now passionate kisses. She didn't look back but by the sound they were making it seems they wanted each other. She was redder than a tomato and looked out of sight angles, to Gray. He showed no emotion. Juvia know it was his character, but why she feels that sad? Her eyes turned to the floor in front of her, the blush was gone, because she was in mind.

* * *

**Gray`s Point of View:****  
**  
How disgusting! Now he was sitting next to his girlfriend and behind him his stupid flat mate don`t have anything other to do to `Eat`each other. It was really embarrassing. He felt the gaze from Juvia, but don`t turned to her, he believed, if he looked at her he wouldn`t be able to control himself. At the other side, she was his guest, his girlfriend he needed to protect her, from his disgusting flat mate!

The Black haired guy turned his head to the blue haired women. First I wanted to say something, but he looked at her face and was totally shocked. Her eyes were watery. Why? Why she was crying on the verge? He don`t wanted to talk to her next to the two animals and that's the reason why he only grabbed her hand and pulled her on her foot. Gray walked with her out of the room, in his own room and sat down on the bed. Juvia don`t said nothing quite a while.

"Juvia, tell me what's wrong?" She was still silent. Gray looked at her for a moment and asked her another time. "What's wrong, Juvia, if you don`t tell me I can`t help you, okay? Speak with me!" he was a bit angry, because she don`t talk to him, but when she turned her head to him and he saw the weep on her cheeks, he sighed guiltily.

"Im Sorry, I`m not mad at you..Please stop crying, I don`t like that.." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her Body to his quest, she was still sit next to him, but her upper body was on his. Juvia looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. Her face was flushed a little bit, he don`t know because of the touch of their bodys or because of her crying, her face was so innocent but full of weep, she was crying like someone was dead! And for some reason he have a bad feeling he was the one who was `dead` for her.

Gray was quite. He wouldn't ask her another time, what was wrong, to let her come to breath. "Juvia..I.. the situation… at the living room.." she stammered. Gray sighed. "This Bastard.. I know.. I kill hi.." Juvia shook her head and he looked at her confused, but didn`t continue. "Juvia hadn`t problem with it… but I was looking to you and you.. you seemed so cold. I know you are like this, Gray-sama, I know it! But at that moment you wasn`t looking.. and you looked so disinteresting.. Juvia realized that you don`t want to make such things with her!" she cried it loud out, for her it was embarrassing, he know it. "Juvia was thinking.. you never kissed her like that.. or even kissed.." she looked guilty to his quest, like that was something interesting. Gray raised his eyebrows, laid a hand under her chin and lifted it. Their eyes meet.

"You really thought something like that?" Juvia only nodded and Gray smirked. "You are really a crazy girl.." the blue haired girl looked like she would cry more, but Gray wouldn`t let her. He lends to her and their faces came ever closer. Juvia was his girl and only because he hold himself back, she felt like he don`t want her. He was an idiot, not an idiot like Loke, but one too. His lips touched hers softly and he moved his lips lightly to make the kiss in tenser. His girlfriend didn`t respond to the first time, and he was just about to cancel the kiss, but then he felts something around his neck, Juvias arms. She responded the kiss with all her might and for Gray it was really hard, because only with such a kiss he feel her deep love for him. He also had a crush on her, but for him it looked like, she only wanted him, she was sure she wanted him entirely. Gray wanted her too, but really deep love? He doesn`t know how it felt. He was never really in love. This kiss was other than the other kisses he ever have.

Gray most of the time he don`t wanted women, not as a girlfriend, and not as a sex partner, but he wasn't a virgin, he had sex already often and that's why he was surprised that his body respond to the kiss, so fast. He was feeling hot, very hot. He looked at Juvia`s face, she had the eyes closed, a bit weep from her crying was also in her face, but she looked so calm and really happy. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue on her soft lips. He was in a completely high. He wanted her really deeply, the only thing that sopped him, was the fact she wanted a kiss, not more and not less. To his surprises, after a short delay, she opened her mouth lightly. That was for him the sign to continue. His tongue entered her mouth and he touched her tongue with his. His girlfriend didn`t seem to know what to make, it wasn`t a problem, Gray would love it to show her all this naughty things. His tongue stroked her, revolved around hers and he opened his mouth a little more to touch her lips with his owns, too. They don`t gave each other a break, they don`t break the kiss and that was the reason why the two began to breathe heavily.

After a few seconds more Gray broke up the kiss. His Heart breathed fast and took a deep breath. The kiss was: WOW! He never felt something like that before and a little desire to go further arose in his head. His eye meets blue ones. She looked a little woozy and not to his surprise blushed. He wanted to say something, but he misses, because of her next words. "Please don`t stop Gray-sama.." she looked down, because of embarrassed? Gray didn`t say a word, he don`t wanted to go further… no he want it! He wanted it so badly, but he had to control himself. "Gray-sama please.. I want more of that.." she begged him badly. He couldn`t control himself, It was over, game over.

He stood up and Juvia looked at him confused. He went into the knee and put his arms around the thigh of his girlfriend, with a quick movement I stood up and threw her backwards, with her back into the bed. They heard a squeal of Juvia, but she was interrupted because Gray put his lips on hers, to kiss her another time, but this time it was a really passionate kiss. He breaks up the kiss only to kiss her many times one behind the other. With all that kisses Gray began to unbutton her blouse. The other hand was on her tight, he stroked up and down, she was wearing a skirt, with long stockings, but they ended a bit under the beginning of her skirt. He touched her bare skin, a little above of her stockings and put a couple of fingers underneath, only to pull the stockings slowly down. When he was finished Gray did the same on the other leg. When they were finally moved out, he stroked along her bare legs, up and up. He reached her tights and at the same time he was done with the trouble on her upper body. The blouse was open and he stopped. He blushed lightly. Why do you ask? She wore no Bra! He didn`t notice that earlier! But before he could admire her bare breasts, she covered herself. "Don`t stare at them Gray-sama!" she said s bit snapped. He couldn`t resist and laughed. "Come on, I want to see them and you can`t tell me you have forgotten to put a bra on.. if you do that to impress me, than show me what you have.." he smiled at her knowing and she blushes harder. "Th..That wasn't my intention! " Gray raised one eyebrow and she looked embarrassed to another side. "Ok…ay well you are right.." she whispered. She just wanted to take away their arms slowly, Gray came before her, he grabbed one of her arms and pulled it away. Juvia was still wearing her blouse but her bare breast directed against him. Oh God.. she was to beautiful. He leaned down to her quest and began to kiss her breasts, only softly. She was too perfect and Hell his pants were about to explode, they were to tight!

Juvias hands lay on his shoulder. "Gray-sama…." She gasped. "Please.. i.. i.. Juvia want to say something.." she stammered and Gray only looked down to her. His lips were still on her skin. "Its.. too fast for me for Sex..Im sorry.. its not that I don`t like it.. but.. but.. im .. Juvia is still a vir.." Gray put two fingers on her mouth. "Don`t worry, we can enjoy this without sex, if you don`t want it, than its okay.." Juvia looked at him irritated. Well she was surely thinking something like: What does he mean? sex without sex?

Gray rolled to the side. He lay on the page, he pulled her closer and looked at her with a really mean smile. Juvia shivered but his girlfriend looked at him, waiting to make that what I promised her. He brushed her side, her bar skin and touched her belly, before his hands wandered down. He reached her skirt and dash in these. His hand disappeared under the cloth.

* * *

**Juvia`s point of View:****  
****  
**She didn`t understand what he was intended, only looked on his hands, he stroked her and she enjoyed it, she wasn`t sure if he really wanted to stay with her, if she refused him in the middle of their act, but he don`t seem to be really bad at her? His hand reached her skirt and disappeared under it. She blushes madly when she felt his fingers on her sensitive spot, only now she noticed, she was wet. She wanted him so badly but she only could remember the conversation with Gajeel, she don`t needed to go so far in that fast time. She loved Gray deeply and she was honest, long time she couldn`t resist to sleep with him, he was so gently and so awesome, that it pained her to have said no, her heart was really in pain. The whole situation was really embarrassing, but Gray don't let her think about something. He pulled the lower part of the underwear away, so that he could fondle them undisturbed with his fingers. Gray stroked her sensitive point and emigrated further, he reached her clitoris and rubbed lightly against her pleasure point. A Moan came out of her mouth, Oh god! This feeling was amazing!

Gray rubbed further her clitoris and with another finger of his hand penetrated her hole. He pushed a finger in her body and moved him into her. For Juvia it was a new feeling, she was totally overwhelmed. She like it, she love it and for some reason Gray stopped in his movements, Juvia opened her eyes and looked at him, he looked back. She wriggled around. "Please don`t stop.." Gray raised his eyebrows. "Please Gray-sama?" he was still quiet. "Say it clearly, what do you want from me?.." Juvia blushed and turned her head to the other side. Like he want going to push her, he rubbed his fingers against her clitoris, but only for one little move. A loud moan came from Juvia and she looked at him. "Please.. spoil me further.." that was enough for the black haired one and he rubbed her clitoris faster and penetrated her with two fingers inside her. Juvia`s hands clung to his shoulders, Gray leaned his head to her and kissed her passionate, she respond to the kiss but groaned between their "breath phases". Not long later she moaned really load. Gray removed his fingers from her sensitive point and dropped backwards. For Gray it was not that easy, he was certainly also agitated. Her breathes went quickly, her first climax was amazing, she was never interested to do such things, but right now? She loved it! It was like a piece of heaven! Juvia turned her head to Gray and she smiled really happy, Gray looked at her. "Thanks to you, I have a problem now.." he pointed down and Juvia looked in the direction, she flushed and saw a large vault under his pants. Juvia felt a bit guilty an looked to Gray. "Can.. Can I make something to please you?

* * *

Hahahahahaha! I know its mean to interrupt her, but hey I have seven sides! And the last part I don`t wanted that in the story. (first I tought another thing.. but I think now its interesting, what Gray say to her XD)  
Maybe: "No I go to take a cold shower!"  
Or:" Yes give it to me baby! Ride me like a horse " XD  
Well….. you have the choice… you can`t send me a message or you can post it in a review.. (I think message its better because nobody see what you write.. only me XD)  
I hope the "lemon" (it was no lemon.. but sexual :D) was okay. Was my first time in english but im happy with it!  
I hope the little "gift" pleased you and I wish you all a nice christmas! See ya guys! :D


End file.
